


The Lost

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [30]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip Coulson was once Phillip Lehnsherr-Xavier, the only son of Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier, a lifetime ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost

Charles felt Phillip somewhere in the back of his mind since the day Erik had brought the infant into their home. Those bright blue eyes had met his and the connection had formed. After Phillip left he could still feel it, strong and vibrant. It was easy to forget it was there after so much time. It was a comforting presence, one he had had in him along with Erik's before his...separation. 

Then, abruptly, the connection went out. He had stumbled in his conversation with Ororo and Jean when it happened. The connection, Phillip was just gone. He felt cold, alone--afraid. For three horrible hours the connection stayed dead and he had to work to keep himself from panicking. He had ignored his students, friends, and went to Cerebro to search, look for his son. 

His beautiful, beautiful and human son. One he had not seen in over twenty years and good God, how had it been so long? It felt just like yesterday when Phillip, his Pip had- He searched frantically but found nothing. 

Then- two hours, forty two minutes later- in came back, weak and barely present but it was there. Charles left Cerebro's chambers and thought about Phillip. He had to see his son, he had to see Erik. They had to make things right. 

It took two months to find Erik without him attacking him in retaliation. Erik listened when he told him of Phillip's death, shocked and surprised. Their son was normal, but he had thought him alive. Erik strived to find a way to turn people like him like them, 'superior'. 

They went to New York and found themselves barred from their son. An arrow almost took out Erik, the archer's aim only foiled by Charles' last second awareness of his state of mind. A series of poisons found their way into their meals. They met a literal god whose hammer was impervious to Erik's powers and whose mind made Charles' hurt when he could get a read on it. 

Finally after a lot of work, they saw Phil. The archer and a red headed woman were by his side. The archer and his son wore matching rings. When had he gotten married Charles wondered.

"Pip?" Charles had asked when seeing him, unable to believe that this man was his son. 

"Phil." Pip responded in a serious and bland voice. "but only to friends. I prefer Coulson."

"Coulson?" Erik had replied. "Not-"

"I stopped using that name a long time ago, Mr. Lehnsherr." Erik stared. 

"I felt you die." Charles said softly. Pip-Phil smiled blandly his face ashen against the sheets. The archer's mind was hard to read even as a 'normal'. The woman's was like a stone wall. 

"That's nice." He chuckled. "Well not really, I mean I'm sure it didn't feel nice but it probably felt better than being stabbed in the chest by a god." he started to cough and Erik moved to help him. The archer stopped him. 

"Metal head, you know what this means? It means I help Phil. You, well you get to do whatever he decides you get to do." Erik looked ready to kill him. The archer looked back with equally as blank eyes. His son had married a killer. Phil smiled wanly. His eyes were just as cold. Charles realized with a start that Pip-Phil would kill them if ordered too, just like his husband, just like the woman in red.

"Clint, let them. They'll be gone soon enough." Clint, the archer, looked at Phil and let Erik help him. Charles knew what Phil meant. He thought they would go away once they saw he was alive. 

Charles felt the connection between them, it was weak. Despite Phil's return to life this weak and pitiful thing, the same weak and pitiful thing that had been present before his death, was not the one he remembered sharing with his child. It felt like he had lost a war before it had begun. 

PIp did not need them. Pip had ended stopped needing them long before he changed his name. Erik's face was blank but Charles could still read him. He felt the same. Phillip Lehnsherr-Xavier was long dead, despite his physical body being alive. In his place was a new man, a stranger: Phillip Coulson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=32848060#t32848060
> 
>  
> 
> He grew up with Xavier as a pretty cool if eccentric parent the First class kids as his cool Uncles and his Aunt Raven would come and take him out on trips, sometimes his other Dad would show up too.
> 
> It all changed when Phil became a teen and it was clear he was never going to develop mutant powers. The visits from Erik stopped and Aunt Ravens visits trickled down to nothing and while Phil was hurt it was ok (it really was) he still had his Dad and Uncles.
> 
> When Phil went away to college his Dad started actively setting up his School, on his first trip home he hardly saw his Dad who'd discovered Jean and was busy with her, his next trip he almost got blown up by a young Scott - without meaning to his Dad sidelined him in favor of his pupils and feeling like a visitor in his own home Phil just stopped going.
> 
> Now estranged from both parents Phil changes his last name joins the military and eventually ends up in SHIELD.
> 
> Then New York happens and the shock of feeling his son "die" prompts Charles to contact Erik and they team up to find their son.
> 
> Bonus points for when Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch defect go to the Avengers because their big brother is there


End file.
